A Stolen Fragment of Time
by LauraRoslinForever
Summary: Prequel to All a Matter of Time. A retelling and rewritten version of season 3B during the missing year in the Enchanted Forest. Outlaw Queen, rated T for now but will change in the coming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I am reposting this story as the prequel to A Matter of Time. I know this may be a bit confusing because Jess and I started TIB as a prequel but it is now going to be it's own stand alone story. I had started this prequel a while back and decided to finish it. But hey, it just gives y'all another story to read, right? So this story will follow the show -just as AMoT- did with dialogue from the show but with my own special twist. And always, a thank you to my amazing beta Jacqueline. _

_Enjoy, lovelies. _

* * *

><p>Regina was tired. She was tired of this damned realm. She was tired of the weight of burden that was responsible for years of death and destruction. Tired of being to blame for every bitter loss, every second of every moment of every single day. She was tired of the fighting and tired of the regret. All which were punctuated by moments of complete terror knowing that she had truly been the one who lost the most. Herself.<p>

Mostly, she thought, she was tired of being the Evil Queen; the feeling of power was smothering. And it was unrelenting. And she never wanted it to begin with.

She wondered idly what would happen if she decided to leave like Hook had and let Snow and Charming continue on this seemingly endless journey without her.

But she couldn't do that.

Wouldn't do that.

Not for the first time did she wonder if she would ever get the chance to be just Regina again. Not the Evil Queen, not Mayor Mills. Just the girl that wanted to run away from all the titles and be happy. She shook her head at her own musings. As much as she wanted that, she knew that the horrors of her past would never allow her to be that girl ever again. The bright-eyed naive young woman who thought true love was the answer to everything. Oh, how wrong she'd been. She now knew all too well of the harsh reality of life and the loss of love.

It cut deep.

Charming was talking again. She roused herself in an attempt to catch up with his conversation, but she just wasn't interested. They'd been walking for hours, and still they had so long to go before they reached the castle.

As Regina walked along the road, her gaze was fixed fiercely on the path ahead. Her shoulders stiff with barely contained grief, she willed herself not to look anywhere but ahead. But try as she might, her gaze was irrevocably drawn to the forest that filled the vast expanse all around her.

Her home.

Her heart clenched painfully at the thought of what lay ahead.

Regina's steps faltered and she slowed to a stop. She was going to be uniting with the Charming's in this unexpected return. As their queen, it was her duty to help rebuild the kingdom, enlighten those to the realities of the current situation and offer support and consolation. Or Snow White told her as much.

Her inner monologue had been rallying her all the way from when they first set foot in this realm, but now that she was here, she couldn't bring herself to want to take those final few steps into acceptance. Acutely aware of the pivotal role she'd played in the latest debacle, her courage suddenly deserted her and she found herself completely lacking and unable to face her fellow companions.

The mere thought of confronting them en masse made her hands sweat, and the feeling again made its way to her middle, making her sick.

The fear took hold, and she knew she had to escape; she couldn't let anyone see her in this state.

She was still the Queen, and she forced herself to maintain some measure of composure and portray at least an outward veneer of control, especially in circumstances as unsure as these.

But even as those dutiful thoughts took hold in her mind, a rising tide of panic exploded in Regina's chest, and before she could stop herself, she spun on her heel and beat a hasty retreat into the safety of her forest.

Swatting aside branches with a shaking hand, she pushed her way through the terrain and came to a lurching halt a heartbeat before her 'queen' façade shattered into a million pieces.

She staggered before thudding to her knees. Boneless with grief, she slumped back onto her heels, her arms hugging around her middle and her head dropping forward, chin on her chest. In a last ditch effort to retain control, she scrunched her eyes shut in the vain hope of blotting out the horrifying reality of her situation.

She was home and Henry was lost to her forever. She gasped in stunning, desperate pain, and did the only thing she could think of to do.

"What are you doing?"

Snow's voice caught her off guard and Regina cringed inwardly. Did the girl have any boundaries or any thought of self-preservation? She took a deep, fortifying breath before turning with a sneer on her face.

"So now you're following me?"

Snow was standing a few feet away from her, staring. "We were worried, and it looks like we were right to be. What are you burying?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Regina said dismissively.

"Why does that make me think it does?" Snow took another step towards her, looking down into the hole she'd dug and was now covering over with dirt. "What have you done? Is that a heart?"

"Go away," Regina growled. Gods, she didn't want this! She didn't need this. She hated being coddled by Snow White. She hated this existence. She hated feeling. She just wanted it all to stop.

"It's your heart, isn't it?" Snow asked, aghast.

Regina shook her head. "I'm not having this conversation with you."

"I know you miss Henry…" Snow began.

Regina stood and looked down at the ground where she buried her heart. She commented wryly, "Not as much as I did when that was still beating in my chest."

"But, Regina, this isn't the answer." Snow replied with what Regina could venture was somewhat akin to anger in her tone. "No matter how much pain you may feel, you can't just bury it in the woods."

She couldn't bring herself to look up. "Watch me."

"You won't feel better." Snow pleaded. "You won't feel anything."

She was just so damned exasperating. She could hear the irritation in Snow's voice, which only made her more combative.

"That's the point," she snapped. The mere thought of that made the tears well again and she averted her gaze so Snow couldn't see her eyes shimmering. Her voice was surprisingly steady considering her inner turmoil and she looked up then. "I can't keep walking around, knowing that I'll never see Henry, that he doesn't even remember who I am."

"I know exactly how you're feeling. I just said goodbye to my daughter for the second time. Henry, too…" She walked up to Regina until she was a couple feet from her and stopped, her eyes bright with resolve. "But I promise you it will get better with that. Right now it might be causing you pain, but I promise you, it will let you feel something else soon enough."

Regina blinked; her shoulders slumped in feigned resignation. "What's that?"

Snow stepped forward and took Regina's arms in her hands. "The one thing Henry always wanted you to find: happiness."

Regina almost snorted. Foolish girl. "I can't be happy without him."

"Find a way… for Henry." Snow dropped her arms and smiled at her.

Regina looked up with startled eyes and sighed deeply. Oh, it was not fair bringing Henry up like that. She stifled another sigh. It was no use arguing with Snow. She was so damned…optimistic. So she did the only thing she could do at the moment, and that was give in. For now. Regina took up her heart, and with the greatest reluctance, placed her heart back inside her chest. The pain and sorrow washed over her anew, cutting into her very soul threatening to overwhelm her from the inside out. Tears pushed their way to the front but Regina held them back. There would be time enough for that later, when she didn't have the constant eye of Snow upon her.

She swallowed down the grief and put on the mask she knew all too well. The mask of cold indifference. She turned and walked passed Snow. "Now let's get back to our castle."

"Did you hear that?" Snow stopped in her tracks. Turning to Regina, she gestured beside them. "There was something there, in that bush."

Regina strode over to it, unafraid of what might lie and wait. She leaned in close. "There's nothing here, unless it flew away."

Suddenly from above there was a shriek and then the sound of large wings.

"It did!" Snow called out. "We need to find cover."

"No," Regina narrowed her eyes. "I don't run from monsters. They run from me."" Regina opened her palm, instantly summoning her trademark fire. She wasted no time and threw it at the winged creature, but it dodged it flying quickly to the side.

It all happened so fast.

The creature flew at them fast, and a split second before she was hit, Regina jagged to the side to avoid it, but fell awkwardly. The bulky creature landed on top of her, its claws wrapped tightly around her wrist. Unable to get it to release her, she kicked and fought with all her might, pushing futilely against his iron grip. She was grappling for her anything when suddenly there was a roar and she was being pulled up. She could feel her feet lift up from the ground. Struggling, she twisted and turned this way and that to attempt to thwart its hold on her.

Regina could hear Snow scream her name.

It wasn't until she felt the younger girl's arms wrap around her legs that she felt the creature's hold loosen from the added unexpected weight.

Regina screamed out, the creature's long claws cutting into her arm, as they were dropped heavily to the ground below.

Getting to their feet, they were taken aback how quickly the creature was able to come back at them. Snow screamed her name once again as it lunged for her, but thankfully missed them both and now circling back around.

Gasping for breath, Snow told her. "It's too fast!"

Regina got to her feet, holding her injured arm. "Well, I'm open to suggestions."

Again, the creature returned, and this time Snow threw herself at Regina, knocking them to the ground once again. They looked up as the sound of an arrow ripped through the air and a man's voice shouted, "Get down!"

Regina and Snow watched as the arrow struck the beast, it howled in pain, and then took off angrily.

A concerned voice cut though the chaos as they watched the creature flying off into the distance.

"Milady, you're injured."

Regina looked up into intense blue eyes that shone down curiously at her, his hand held out for her to take.

Who did he think he was? She didn't need rescuing. "It's 'Your Majesty,' and I'm fine."

He raised his eyebrows at her, but still held his hand out for her. "A simple 'thank you' would suffice."

Regina ignored him, and started to push herself up from the ground. "We didn't ask for your help."

Snow shook her head at Regina, giving her a withering look of disapproval, and took the man's hand eagerly. "Well, _I'm_ grateful for the assistance."

He smiled at her. "Robin, Robin of Locksley, and these are a few of my Merry Men."

"Snow White."

Suddenly, his gaze softened and he said, "At last we meet. You know, there was a time when our faces graced wanted posters side-by-side."

They both stood proudly grinning at one another like a couple of idiots. Regina rolled her eyes.

A large man beside Robin spoke up. "If you're really Snow White, why are you with her?" He sent a scathing nod in Regina's direction.

Regina's eyes went wide. _Why that..._ Her turmoil was simmering far too close to the surface to withstand any sort of close scrutiny from Robin Hood or his 'Merry' Men, so she replied with her usual snark. "'Her'? Show some respect..." Her lip curled taking in his large frame. "Or at least some restraint at the buffet."

Robin stepped toward her, his tone defensive, and his eyes glinted with something close to anger. "You'll have to excuse Little John, but before you _cursed_ this land, we spent many a day running from your Black Knights."

His unexpected invasion into her personal space made her uneasy. He was taller than her, and she had to look up into those smoldering blue eyes directed at her. She could feel the heat of him and smell his scent.

Regina was surprised by his frankness, but couldn't help but feel a small surge of admiration for the man that would dare stand toe to toe with her. It was almost familiar somehow. Shaking herself she pushed that feeling aside and back in the farthest reaches of her mind.

The thief had to be doing this on purpose, and she ignored his blatant attempts to rattle her.

Regina answered with an equally brusque, "Well, I'm sure you deserved it." In fact, she knew he did. Everyone knew of the name Robin Hood. The savior of the poor and helpless. She almost snorted with derision. He was also handsome, too. If it wasn't so clichéd she'd laugh. Back to topic, she asked, "What the hell was that thing?"

"I have no idea." His gaze tore from hers and to the sky above them. "We've never encountered the likes of it before."

Snow wasted no time and shuffled off towards the group. "Come on. This way. We need to warn the others."

They were out of danger now, but no one had any idea what was going on.

Glancing back, Regina could see the outlaw walking a distance from her. He was smiling and chatting with Baelfire. She wasn't sure quite sure what to make of him. His eyes found hers and he blinked several times, and looked at her with a strange expression.

She hesitantly looked away. "So, what do you think of our new friend? Can we trust him?" She added as an afterthought, "He is a thief."

"Think of it from his perspective." Regina could hear the dry amusement in Snow's voice. "How do you think he looks at you?"

Well she certainly couldn't argue with that. "Point taken."

"He's kind of cute, huh?" Snow said, looking at her with a small smile.

Regina scrunched up her nose. Was she serious? "He smells like forest."

"Look!"

Regina looked over at Snow and they both set quickly up the path to see David staring at the castle ahead of them.

Snow looked around curiously lost. "What happened?"

Snow might not see it; however, Regina could feel it. She pressed her lips together in annoyance – nothing seemed to be going their way.

"That's exactly what I'm about to find out," she said approaching the barrier. She'd had a bad feeling about this from the minute they discovered the new threat to the forest. Raising her hand to the invisible spell cast around the castle, which was only marked by a distinct line of dirt, she felt the energy charge as she raised her hand and fingertips nearing closer to it. It glowed brighter as her hand grazed the barrier, and then spread out a green huge wave encompassing it all before fading out once again.

It was a spell all right, but not hers. "A protection spell, the entire castle's encircled by it."

Charming's brows furrowed, and a tinge of annoyance crept in his voice. "Didn't you do this? Undo it."

"Well, don't you think if I could, I'd be halfway home by now?" Regina turned back, eyeing her castle as if she could see the one responsible staring back at her. "No, someone hijacked it."

"Who?" Snow asked, apprehensive. "Who's in there?"

Regina scowled. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she walked back over to the group. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out whoever's eating my porridge. _Nobody_ sits in my chair. _Nobody_ takes our castle."

"Hey, we've got a lot of people looking to us. They're scared, and rightfully so. Let's get them to safety first," David implored.

"They'll be safe when whoever's in there is dead," Regina said, clenching her jaw and casting her eyes back toward the castle.

"Rushing in there is a bad plan, Regina. You know that," Snow said, attempting to reason with her.

Regina's jaw clenched again. Twelve frustrating hours had passed since they'd been back in their land, and now they run into this? All evidence now pointed to someone strong, someone who could manipulate Regina's magic, and more importantly someone who got inside her castle.

The real question was 'why?'

There had been no demands, no one to confront them; no show of force outside of the winged beasts that attempted to take her, and beyond that they knew nothing. Regina was no fool. Their reserve and evasiveness screamed heavily of magic.

What was so baffling was that the whole situation made no sense.

"I can offer safe harbor in Sherwood Forest." Robin spoke up beside them. "It's not far. We can offer food, shelter, and a thick canopy no creature will spy you under."

"Do you have weapons?" David asked Robin.

He shrugged sheepishly. "We're lousy with them."

Regina was fast losing patience, and she spun around, addressing the thief. "Fine, lead the way," Turning to Snow she said, "But we're coming back and whoever did this is going to suffer."

"Regina, it's our home. We'll make it safe again."

* * *

><p>Regina jolted awake, her heart beating wildly.<p>

After a split second of disorientation, she pivoted forward off the hard ground, one hand clinging to the blanket and the other grabbing at the side of her head, a shooting pain spearing up from her neck as she straightened. Sucking in a ragged breath, she tried to find a center of calm amidst the panic as she took in her surroundings – a camp; their refuge, Sherwood Forest – living nightmare. This was the type of situation she hated the most. The swamping sense of helplessness and vulnerability were difficult to control and the unwanted self-doubt undermined her confidence.

Heaving a deep sigh, Regina stared out into the darkened expanse. The sun was just starting to come up, bringing a purple hue to the night sky.

Damnit! She hadn't dreamt about her father or Daniel in years. This realm had a lot to answer for. More than a little unsettled, she tried to knead the kinks from her neck.

A loud cry had woken her and in a foggy state of half sleep, Regina was fairly certain that it had been a man. It appeared she wasn't the only one having nightmares.

Everything was quiet now however, and there was a distinct possibility that she'd imagined the cry.

All of her decisions, her thought, her motivations over the years had been running the gamut through her mind since she'd they'd found themselves in this godforsaken forest. Her dreams – scratch that – her nightmares had been, without exception, some the most terrifying and disturbing in her life, but there were times when she wasn't sure which was worse – her dreams or her reality.

Shaking off the last remnants of sleep, she listened for noise but there was nothing, and now that her heart had stopped hammering, there was silence again.

Stretching her neck, she stood stiffly and shuffled out of the tent; grateful to have woken when she did. If she'd slept on the ground for much longer the knotted muscles in her shoulders would have become as rigid. The pain in her neck was only now beginning to subside. She had shed her necklace and cloak during the night, and unpinned her heavy hair from her dramatic up-do. She'd almost forgotten the weight of such long hair. The camp was still quiet, so she grabbed the blanket from the tent and decided to take a short walk to relax and loosen the tense muscles of her upper back.

Though, she was used to the pain, and it had become a sort of welcome to the noise since arriving here that fateful day she left her son behind. The constant ache was like an old friend and it was almost a relief to be able to focus on a simple physical hurt rather than dwell on the emotional agony that boiled just below the surface.

She walked along a dirt trail, no doubt made by the residents of Sherwood Forest, where she would walk without the threat of waking someone nearby with the rustling noise of her footsteps. Regina walked without thinking. Her mind was full of grief, shock, and anger. If only it could just all end! What would become of her life be now without her son?

She could see a haze of mist in the distance and as she rounded a path of trees, a small stream came into view.

Sinking onto an oversized rock beside the water, Regina leaned forward and rubbed her hands over her tired face. She sat for a long time, listening to the water as it washed over rocks and fallen branches from the trees. The soothing susurration provided a reprieve from her inner turmoil. She closed her eyes and let herself think of Henry. He would be safe with Emma, of that she knew.

Somehow Snow's words came back to her from earlier that day.

"_Find a way... for Henry."_

She let a tear escape. "I'm sorry, Henry, but I don't think I can, not without you."

The crack of a branch nearby had her on her feet, and flames from her palm at the ready. She turned toward the sound and a voice called quickly.

"My apologies, milady." Out of the trail came a figure, his bow held up at his side in friendly surrender. Robin smiled gently at her. "I thought you were the Wicked Witch."

Regina let the fire fade from her open palm. Eyeing him carefully she quipped, "And I thought you were a flying monkey... and it's Your Majesty."

Robin cleared his throat and smiled. "Again, my apologies, Your Majesty. Though in my defense, I did not quite recognize you."

Regina looked down, from her loose hair that fell down her shoulders and the blanket that was once wrapped around her now lay at her feet. She could just imagine how she looked. She tried desperately to avoid his eyes.

"I was just taking a walk." She didn't know why she felt she had to explain herself to this man.

Robin nodded. "Indeed, though I would caution you to remain within the safety of the camp."

Regina narrowed her eyes at the man, and pushing her shoulders back, she huffed an infuriated breath. "I can take care of myself."

He looked into her determined eyes, as if trying to gather information there. She met his stare and wondered why he cared so. She was the Evil Queen. Most would take the opportunity to rid the realm of her. Yet this man took the time took look at her with those big insufferable eyes. It was unnerving and left her feeling vulnerable. After few heart beats, he gave her a brief nod and stepped back out of her way.

Picking up the blanket, she turned and making her way past him, and walking back up the trail, and to her tent. She silently cursed herself for momentarily letting her guard down, least of all in front of the thief, and resolved never to let it happen again.

* * *

><p><em>And also, I own nothing, aside from the twist in the plot that is. ;) And I promise I won't mind if you leave comments or questions. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Just in case y'all missed it, The In Between is now a stand alone story, and this will be the prequel to A Matter of Time. I'm sorry guys, I know it's a bit confusing but as another reader said, "More stories for us." So I hope you enjoy this one too._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The rain didn't stop. The continuous deluge beat down incessantly on the roof of Regina's prefabricated tent, so loud at times that it was almost impossible to hear herself think. Not that she wanted to. Think, that is.

The quenching rains had been welcomed at first. Regina was grateful for the momentary reprieve from everyone and the non-stop pestering of Snow White. Two days. He'd been gone from her for two days. The weight of her baby, her prince, would never fill her arms again. And he didn't even know his whole world had changed around him. Her heart filled with despair. She closed her eyes and listened to the unrelenting downpour. She could imagine the last of her hope being washing away with the rain, turning the newly formed gentle waterways into rivers of choking mud.

Snow White was so hopeful she could move past this. Was there nothing that could crush that infuriating girl? Regina, ultimately devastated and completely responsible for the disastrous outcome, seemed to be the only one who wished to scream out at the injustice of it all. To cry out into the night that she suffered enough.

But that was the point wasn't it?

She had to give up the thing she loved most. And unlike the sacrifice of her father, she would have to live with the fact that her son would grow up without a memory of the mother who'd given up everything for him. He would not remember how absolutely she loved him.

She had no one else to blame but herself, didn't she. She'd been warned. All magic comes with a price. She was paying that price. Now she would, Gods above, have to live with it for the rest of her life, with the Uncharmings.

Her eyes flew open.

Or would she?

Her mind traced around the edge of a plan.

The sleeping curse.

There would be darkness. She would never be able to escape from it. It would be there with her always. A black blanket, not quite dead, but not living. And there were the dreams. She remembered from what she'd heard of Aurora's and David's accounts. Terrible, frightening dreams between the bouts of blackness. What of the alternative? The rest of her days spent living behind the Charmings? She let the thought roll over in his mind. Everlasting slumber, tortured dreams notwithstanding, didn't sound so bad.

They called an impromptu council that morning, and there they carefully considered the potential risks of storming the castle. However, the years of a life of ease in Storybrooke had bred a culture of impatience among them, and they'd vetoed any objections. Not that she could blame any of them. They'd lived a quiet existence for so long that many forgot the dangers posed in the Enchanted Forest. However, the promise of safety brought by the castle and protection from the elements had been too great a temptation.

Against wishes and advice, namely from her, the council had voted to go ahead with the plan.

* * *

><p>Robin had watched her clench her fists and jaw in frustration before whirling around and leaving the council, and his eyes had followed her until she was out of sight.<p>

Over the past couple days, he'd tried hard not to think of the queen or anything associated with her but he'd failed miserably. His dreams were constantly filled with her face and his idle mind was obsessed with thoughts of how she was faring and what she was doing.

At one point, he'd weakened and followed her as she'd set out yet again on her own. It was then that he'd learned the deepness of her pain. For she had left the trail upon where they took their rest to seek out solitude. And her terrifying aim had been to bury her heart and with it her grief. It had been like a gut punch and he'd stared breathlessly at her for several minutes before he heard the soft voice of the princess call to her. Overwhelmed by this grievous pang of concern for her, he wasn't sure what else to do but to lean upon the nearest tree as he listened to Princess Snow in her attempts to reassure the Queen.

That had been six hours ago, and from that moment on, he'd been a man possessed, barely able to keep on task, finding his gaze wandering aimlessly through the group to her, his mind in a constant loop of sadness and a desperate yearning. Where had _this_ come from? This was the Evil Queen! Her fearsome reputation was known throughout the realm, even though years had passed in their frozen state. Yet he'd found that he was already dropping the "Evil" in his mind. He'd quickly determined that he had to be suffering from a sudden madness. It had been brought on no doubt, by her incredible beauty, even perhaps the broken woman inside that called to him from within the shell of the Queen, the woman who'd been a breath away from abandoning her heart, her _heart_, in the middle of the forest.

He shook his head. It was all madness.

They had another day's walk to the castle, and he vowed to prepare himself for their arrival and to get past this. In an attempt to buffer his emotions, he'd begun to envisage scenarios in his mind, imagining how he would start a conversation with the Queen. Perhaps, get to know what was behind those dark mysterious eyes?

Nothing could have prepared him for what actually happened.

Roland had wandered ahead, just steps away from the Queen's heels. He'd taken a fancy to following her with his eyes, and had squirmed to be let down to walk and stayed close by her side. It was a sight to behold for Robin. His son had never warmed to strangers so quickly, yet like his father, found something truly enchanting about her. She seemed to not have noticed the little boy following her, but she would have had to be deaf not to hear his quick little footfalls. Robin had noticed that her eyes had flickered to the side once or twice.

Surrounded by his fellow Merry Men, he watched with a close eye as Roland trailed up the path towards the Queen. In any moment, Roland would appear clearly next to her. He held his breath.

Suddenly the air shifted slightly and the squawk of another flying beast coalesced swooping overhead. As it appeared, his breath escaped him in a whoosh.

"Incoming!" Neal yelled.

"Papa!"

Robin called to his son, as he pushed between those standing in his way, desperation he'd never dreamed possible of filling him at the thought of his son in mortal danger and he not close enough to help. "Roland!"

The Queen, with Roland behind her, was directly in the beast's path.

Spinning around, the Queen quickly scanned the sky. Her eyes lit upon the creature and quickly she snatched Roland up into her arms in time. She hugged him fiercely to her before pulling back and setting him down behind her.

"Not so fast," her voice called to the beast in a deathly calm manner.

He could only watch, as he ran to them, as her magic turned the simian into another form. His heart pounded fiercely while he took Roland into his arms, relishing the weight of his small child.

The Queen was suddenly beside them, and smiled at Roland as she held out a large stuffed monkey. "See, not so scary. Now you have a new toy." Roland rewarded her with a brilliant smile and hugged the toy to his chest.

Robin could hear his harsh breathing as his heart slowed from its frantic pace. She'd saved his son. He had to force words past a painful lump in his throat. "Thank you."

Her eyes left Roland, and brown eyes met his blue and they'd held each other's gazes for a long moment.

He nodded, as he'd been rendered speechless, his emotions getting the better of him. He held his son close as everyone gathered around him and the Queen.

"What the hell was that thing?" Charming demanded, as his eyes raked over the sky above.

Snow White answered her husband with a frown as she, too, anxiously scanned the sky. "That was the same kind of monster that attacked us on our journey here."

The dwarf named Grumpy spoke up from beside Robin. "If I didn't know better, I'd say it looked an awful lot like a monkey."

Charming's voice was full of disbelief. "A monkey with wings?"

Robin noticed as the Queen's eye grew wide. "Yes, that's exactly what it is," she said, her voice filled with a dawning comprehension that was not given to the others.

"Okay, you're acting like that's normal." Neal's voice held certain unease as he met the Queen's eyes.

"Actually, it is," Belle began, as she spoke to Neal and then glanced at the rest of the group. "But not here. There's only one land that has creatures like that. I've read about it. The Land of Oz."

"Oz?" The Princess gave the Queen a look of disbelief. "That's a real place?"

"The bookworm's right," Regina said as she glanced at Bell and back to Snow White. "It's quite real. And if our simian friend is any indication, then I think we know exactly who's taking up residence in our castle. The Wicked Witch."

"We talking East or West?" the dwarf asked. Regina rolled her eyes. It was a _Wicked Witch_, bad news no matter what side of Oz she hailed from.

"Does it matter? Neither one sounds good," Snow White replied.

"One, you drop a house on. The other, you toss a bucket of water at," Grumpy deadpanned, earning a reluctant nod from the princess. Regina sighed. It was never as simple and straightforward as the stories that leaked through to the Land Without Magic made it out to be.

"So, Regina, what exactly are we up against, besides green skin and a pointy hat?" the Prince asked. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "What did you do to her?"

Robin watched the exchange between the Queen and the Prince. The accusation in the man's voice bothered Robin greatly, but he remained quiet. Yet he couldn't help thinking that in spite of who she was, the Queen had been absent from the Enchanted Forest for 30 years, and certainly in that time other evils crept in. She couldn't be responsible for _every_ bad thing that happened.

Regina glared at him. "This time, nothing. Never met her."

Charming's eyebrows raised into his hairline. "This isn't a personal vendetta? Shocking. Okay, then, Oz aside, we stick to the original plan arm up, then attack assuming you can get the shield down."

Regina's voice lowered, as she glowered at him. "You don't need to worry about me."

"I'm coming with you," Snow informed her.

"No, this is a one-woman job," Regina tossed over her shoulder as she walked passed Robin.

"Well, it's the Wicked Witch," Snow scoffed, looking at her husband for support, but when she received none, continued on. "She has flying monkeys and who knows what else!" Her expression took on one of worry for her former step-mother.

Regina's ire rose. "I don't care if the Lollipop Guild is protecting her. I can lower that shield on my own," she concluded, giving the princess a look that told her the discussion was over.

Snow White hesitated only a moment taking note of the determination in Regina before relenting. "Then we'll be waiting for you on the other side."

While Robin tried to rein in his galloping heartbeat and regain some measure of control, his eyes drifted to Regina. Her look was pensive and her eyes gently accepting that she would indeed be on her own. It broke his heart to watch her walk away. Even if she could take care of herself, would no one go with her? Would no one insist upon it for her own safety? She turned her head, and again brown locked with blue.

Time seemed to stand still as their gazes held until she turned from the group and left. In response, he found himself having to make a conscious effort to inhale and exhale. Unable to drag his eyes away from her, he smiled tentatively and spoke in a gruff whisper to the man beside him. "John, please watch over Roland. Do not let him out of your sight."

John's brow furrowed as he took the small boy from Robin. "Where are you going?"

"I owe her a debt, John," Robin answered, as if it were obvious. "I can't let her do this alone."

John's lips pressed together, in what Robin knew was an attempt to keep his thoughts to himself, but that immediately followed by a response. "Just remember who she _is_."

Robin's face burned with something he had not felt in a very long time: anger and some shame for the behavior of his friend, with a not inconsiderable amount of embarrassment for his galloping feelings. He tightened his jaw answered his friend honestly. "_She_ is the woman who saved my son."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The wind was light but still had the winter bite and the ground – frozen and hard as rock – made it easier to follow behind her unnoticed. These searing temperatures were not uncommon for this time of year, and everything had become dull and indistinct in the relentless cloying coldness. Even the cold breeze seemed listless. He stared at the horizon, searching the sky for a hint of cloud, but there was only clear star filled skies for as far as the eye could see and the full moon gave him just enough light to study her as she walked ahead.

What a ridiculous quandary to be in. 'Quandary.' Robin snorted to himself. It was a positive nightmare. He really wasn't sure how he was going to handle this, but there was no ignoring it. It had happened. Right there on the floor of the forest, in front of Snow White and all his Merry Men to see. Bam! Like a bolt of lightning. He never would have believed it if it hadn't happened to him.

Love at first sight.

She'd been angry when he'd first offered her his hand and, armed with emotional walls so high not a knight in this realm could breach it, she should have made no more impression on him than that of an uneasy ally. And yet their eyes had met. Her aim had been true. Her look shot right to his heart.

When Snow White had introduced herself, he knew for certain who stood beside her. Little John's lack of manners had only made matters worse, and reading her body language accurately, he'd predicted that she was about to curse the man where he stood. But she didn't. He could see the Queen's outrage surge to the surface, only barely contained. To gain her attention and only partly to shield his men, he'd stood in front of her. He'd told her in no uncertain terms to 'back off' but he'd barely been cognizant of the words he'd spoken. His blood was pounding so loudly in his ears and his heart was galloping so wildly in his chest that they'd drowned out the sound of his voice. She was beautiful, yes, oh so beautiful, and underneath the prickly words he'd seen something uncertain and vulnerable, something that pulled every instinct in him to sooth and protect her. He'd been alone for more than 30 years and in that time had bedded a few women, but absolutely no one had ever connected to him so instantly. Not even Marian, for all of her spirit, gentle kindnesses, and good heart, had had this immediate effect on him. And he was perfectly aware of the irony of his heart being lost to a woman with such a reputation, who in her own time had sent her people to capture him.

The strange sensation in his belly had done nothing to reassure him either. Robin recognized the feeling immediately and as much as he tried to ignore it, it wouldn't go away. His eyes had flicked towards her. Her look was wary but heated and it had made his mouth go dry.

He'd had to put all these awkward feelings aside. There was work to be done. They had to find out what this witch wanted, and then find a way to get their way of life now that most of the kingdom returned.

Managing to justify it to himself and others with the convincing argument that he was indebted to her for saving his son, Robin had set out after her, but deep down he knew exactly why he'd followed her. It was simple – he wanted to be near her. To keep her safe. He shook his head at the pathetic youthful yearnings.

And now, here he was following behind the great Queen.

Coming to a stop, his brow raised as he watched the Queen pick up a boulder taller than himself, and toss it as Roland would a toy. He watched as it tore through the trees, coming to rest down at the bottom of the hill. He was so focused on how casually she had used such magic that it took him a moment to realize his cover was blown, if; in fact, he'd ever had it to begin with.

He heard her voice then.

"No."

He began walking towards her. He was not altogether surprised by her refusal once she'd become aware of him. "No, what?"

"You're not-" She began as she turned towards him, waiting for an explanation. He cut her off before she could continue.

"Coming along? I do believe I am." He nodded at her as he passed, looking down into the tunnel now opened to them. "I can help." He decided to ignore the way her mouth dropped open in outrage, in spite of what the sight of those dark painted lips did to him.

Her eyes followed him. "I didn't ask for help." Almost petulantly, she conjured a fireball and flung it at a clump of wood at their feet. Abruptly it was burning merrily, casting light and shadows on her lovely face.

Again, he shrugged. What he'd done hadn't been a conscious decision. He'd had no choice. There was no way in hell that he would let her walk in that castle by herself; it was as simple as that. He couldn't tell her that, though; she would think him crazy for his instant attachment to her. So instead, he held her gaze, his intense look at odds with his glib words. "Well, that doesn't mean you won't need it. That flying monkey back there wasn't after my son. It was coming after you."

Her eyes narrowed. Clearly she'd thought no one else had noticed that telling fact. "What makes you think that?"

"The woods are my home. I've seen many a hunter stalk its prey, and that beast was coming for you. Roland just happened to be standing in between."

"Your point?"

Robin watched her as she frowned into the fire. She was putting on a brave face, but he knew she was still upset by this morning's incident. He was torn. Did he speak of it again, and open the wound, or did he just leave it alone and hope that things improved? He could tell that the attack, with no provocation, had upset her, and the indication that she was the actual target made it even worse. He bit back a sigh. There was no one in this universe who could discompose him as quickly and as profoundly as Regina, and he was heartbroken to think that he was the cause of her disquiet.

"That's the second time you've been attacked. The Wicked Witch wants you dead."

It was a statement, and although Regina didn't have to answer, she was fast moving past any concern about why the Wicked Witch wished to harm her.

"And what? You think you can stop her if she tries to hurt me?" She raised one sculpted eyebrow, doubt evident in her face and voice.

She saw his jaw tighten but he answered in a steady – although it sounded somewhat practiced – voice. "Maybe. Maybe not. But I have to try. You see, despite the fact that neither of us likes it, I owe you a debt."

There was a long pause as she studied him, before she asked, "Why is that?"

There was another long moment of quiet and Robin wondered if she could hear the crackle of tension in the air between them. "Even though that winged beast wasn't after Roland, he still could have hurt my son. You saved him."

"Hm." Regina looked down at the fire contemplatively. Looking back towards him her eyes met his and he gave her a small, slightly sad smile. It struck a chord and that flutter started in her chest. She knew what he was doing. "Who knew a thief had honor?"

"Who knew an Evil Queen had a soft spot for children?" He countered, raising an eyebrow at her. She looked away, back down the pitch-black tunnel she'd opened, and he wondered if she would use her magic to keep him away. His gut clenched at the idea of leaving her. Again he chastised himself and tried to look away when her gaze swung back to him. His eyes kept being drawn back to hers and he frowned.

Regina's lips twitched, she tried to look stern but his smile was infectious… and damn handsome….. Was he always this persistent? Those eyes would be her undoing. She gave him a sideways glance which he met with a steady gaze. Regina shook her head in dismay, not wanting to believe what she was hearing or its implications. But if he really was pushing so hard to come with her…who was she to deny it? She shot him a warning glance. "Don't get in my way."

"Oh. I wouldn't dream of it," he told her, standing aside with a slight bow. She rolled her eyes and swept past him regally, waving one hand in a small gesture to extinguish the fire.

He'd watched until she disappeared into the black depth of the tunnels. He glanced quickly over his shoulder and around the clearing before he climbed through the opening and followed after her.

Robin trudged along a few paces behind her. Her demeanor didn't invite idle chitchat. He could tell by the set of her shoulders that she was still very much upset. "So, where are we headed?"

"There's a fire in the courtyard that powers her spell. As long as it burns, the shield will stay up."

"Then we simply need to put it out."

"_I_ simply need to put it out. _You_ need to stay out of my way." She gave him a withering look and held out her hand, abruptly stopping him in his tracks. "Step in between."

"Oh." Robin looked up and found a booby trap of iron spikes. "Nice little surprise.

Regina smirked. "For keeping people like you out."

His eyebrows lifted. Was she really throwing stones? _Her_? "People like me?"

"Thieves."

"Ah, yes. True." He smiled. "But we aren't all bad, you know."

She gave a derisive snort. "Not when you tell yourself you're stealing from the rich to give to the poor. I may have done bad things in my life, but at least I own it."

He gave her an exasperated look. What was it with this woman? Wherever she went disaster seemed to follow, and if he didn't know better it looked like she was enjoying herself. He'd never understand her.

He grouched at her. "I own my mistakes, too. I hope you didn't let me come with you just so you can walk me into one of these traps. Roland's already lost his mother. I would hate for him to lose his father, too."

She gave him an imperious look and smiled. "Well, then, you should have stayed with the others." Her eyes widened fractionally.

Great. She realized what she'd said the second it left her mouth, but it was too late. It was out there now. Her complete insensitivity to everything around her, a driving force in keeping people away, was being compromised. She'd actually given him a way out, and with no snarky remark accompanying it. This was what she'd feared for so long. She'd let herself care. And caring was a liability. She shot a quick glance at him to see if he'd noticed. He still seemed to be concentrating on the path ahead. She took a breath and forged ahead.

"So Roland's mother…what happened to her?"

Turning his head to her, he glanced into her eyes as they continued to walk. He swallowed hard, remembering all those years ago, when she died in his arms. "After our boy was born, I inadvertently put her in harm's way during a job. It was my fault. Like I said, I own my mistakes." He clenched his jaw briefly and focused back on the path.

Regina looked at him, studying him curiously. He was disarmingly straightforward. She liked that. She did an internal eye roll. Of course she did. There wasn't much about him that she didn't like. He was everything she admired in a man, rolled into this handsome dimpled bundle. He was strong, physically as well as in character, dependable, and forthright, not to mention a good father. He was also not intimidated by her, which was something that happened rarely, and never to the benefit of the person. _Of course_ she would like what she should not, _could_ not, have.

Regina's attention shifted back to the path and she stopped in her tracks. Her stomach clenched as she took in the scene before her. "That's not possible."

Robin asked, "What's wrong?" Her voice had sounded both astonished and…_afraid_…to his ears. What had they run across that would scare her? He looked ahead, and only saw a door.

"That door. It's _open_," she said, as if it should be obvious to him why that was a problem.

Not following, he suggested, "Perhaps you left it unlocked?" He could see why that might be a problem; an unlocked door could let in all manner of unsavory characters, though why that would put that hint of fear in her voice, he couldn't fathom. She had magic powerful enough to deal with a few squatters.

She shook her head. "I sealed it with blood magic. I'm the only one who can open it."

Robin swallowed. He knew of blood magic, and it was powerful stuff. Only the best of sorcerers could break another's blood magic without severe cost, and even then it would never look this…neat. "Clearly not. It appears the Wicked Witch is a formidable foe."

They rounded a corner, and there in front of them was a door, dimly lit windows showing the fuzzy silhouettes of the full moon and mountains beyond. "What exactly was this place? Must have been important for you to seal it by blood."

"A crypt." She could feel his eyes boring into her as her fingers traced the contours of the stone. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Yes." He looked at her and smiled apologetically. "What I meant was _who_ was it built for?"

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "My mother. Like you, I've lost people I care about, more than I'd like to think about."

"Including a child?" He blinked, his expression so filled with concern that she inhaled sharply in response, and felt her cool façade slip.

Regina schooled her features as best she could. The bitter truth of his words sliced like razor blades through her mind. She refused to let him see how the mention of her son had pushed the sharp wedge of loss to a mortal depth, her soul bleeding with the pain. "What do you know about that?" Her voice came out sharper than she'd intended.

Her emotional reserves were at a very low ebb. Even so, she would try to put on a brave face and maintain her dignity, even if it killed her. Over the years, she'd become something of a master at hiding her feelings and was determined that he would never know the depth of her hurt.

His gaze held hers. "I saw the way you grabbed Roland back there. Clearly, you have the touch of a mother."

If she were in a better frame of mind, she might have been more able to appreciate the sincerity behind his complement, but she was still a long way from that.

"I do." In an effort to find a measure of calm, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before refocusing her gaze on the scenery outside the window.

"He's not with us on this trek. What happened to him?" His voice was concerned and curious without the least hint of gossipy interest. He sounded both genuinely interested in her story and concerned with her feelings. It was an unusual response towards her that made her very unsure of how to handle him.

He took a couple of steps towards her, and if she didn't know better, she could have sworn that he was about pull her into an embrace. Her eyes widened. If he touched her, she didn't know what she'd do. She didn't want to deal with such…_feelings_. Her ingrained response was to go on the defensive, and in an instant her emotional shields were set at full deflect.

She snapped at him angrily. "He's not dead, if that's what you think. He's just lost to me forever."

He stopped in his tracks and gave her a strange look, and she would swear there was _compassion_ in his eyes. He raised his eyebrows and said gravely, "If the Wicked Witch is powerful enough to break blood magic, perhaps we should reconsider this plan."

She glared at him. "I don't care how powerful this witch is. I _have_ to go through with this plan."

Regina barged past him, out of the crypt, out into the corridors of the castle. Robin followed behind her, and finally reaching her chambers, she stomped across the room towards her vanity. Thirty years later and everything was still in its place. She was a mess, and the impulse to lower the shield and place the curse upon herself had taken over all rational thought. She suddenly remembered Robin; she would need to take care of him first. Spinning around, noticed that his eyes were on her, and she huffed as she tried to avoid his presence as best she could and she scanned the shelves for ingredients. Now how best to get Robin out of the way…

She called over her shoulder, "Make yourself useful. Keep watch."

Biting the inside of his cheek, he closed the door but stayed inside, easily seeing through her attempt to make him leave the room. Glancing back at her, he watched as she began pulling out an assortment of magical vials. What was she playing at? "What is that?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Her voice was too tight and held a secret, he could hear it.

He stood his ground. Taking an arrow, he raised his bow at her. "I won't ask you again. What is that?"

She turned to see his him aiming an arrow at her. Abruptly anger coursed through her. She was fuming. She turned towards him with her hand outstretched, and using her magic she gripped his throat and demanded at him. "How dare you threaten me in my own castle!"

Robin gasped for breath. "Even if you choke the life out of me, this arrow will still leave my bow. And trust me, I never miss. Now, what manner of dark potion are you making?"

Her face was flushed with anger, and her eyes shimmered, but she saw both the futility in her actions and the shame in reverting to her old ways. Releasing him she answered bitterly, "A sleeping curse."

Robin lowered his bow. "The kind you used on Snow White?"

Pouring ingredients into a vial, she humored his curiosity. Why not tell him? "That spell came from Maleficent. I finally learned how to make one of my own."

"This spell this is why you wanted to come to the castle?" Robin watched her warily. Was she still consumed upon revenge towards the princess? Robin somehow doubted it. Not after what he'd witnessed in the forest between them. Had she still been set on revenge, she could easily have allowed the flying beast to have Snow. A sense of foreboding filled him.

"Ingredients like these are hard to come by, especially when you have Snow White breathing down your neck every second of the day."

That proved it to him. She had wanted to get _away_ from Snow White, and if she'd wanted to use the potion on the princess, surely she would have asked the young girl to accompany her, as she was the best archer aside from Robin, and a more natural choice for Regina. What could she want it for then? He took a guess. "That was your plan? To use it on the Witch?"

"The Witch?" Regina almost laughed. "I don't care about her."

Robin tilted his head. His feeling of unease was increasing ten-fold. "Then who do you plan to use it on?"

"Don't worry." Regina turned to him then. "No one you'll miss. No one _anyone_ will miss."

He stood stock still as comprehension dawned. She meant _herself._ If she'd taken up his bow and struck him with his own arrow, he couldn't have been more shocked or hurt. The panic exploded in his chest and knocked the wind right out of him. His heart ached. For her, for him, for what she was about to do, but most of all for what was so damaged in her to think this was the only way, that there was no one who would care for her enough to miss her. There was no time or leeway for soft-pedaling. He tried to appeal to her.

"This is about your son, isn't it? I can't let you do this."

"Then it's a good thing you don't have a say in the matter." Her tone was dismissive and much, much too calm. She waved her hand towards the ground, and Robin felt a magical hold take grip upon his feet.

He couldn't move. Damn her!

He looked straight at her, shocked by her reaction, but he still pleaded for her, "I know how you feel, Regina."

"I doubt that," she muttered angrily, almost to herself.

He almost snorted in disbelief. He knew exactly what it felt like to lose the person you loved most. He stood frozen to the floor in front of her, his hand rising slightly, wanting to reach out for her, but her eyes flashed and he let his hand drop. "When I lost my wife, I felt that there was no reason to go on. But then I found one: my son."

She stared at him. Disbelief warred with anger but he could also see the glimmer of hurt in her eyes. "That's where you and I are different. I already lost Henry, the _only_ thing I care about, and unlike you, there is nothing else waiting for me."

He pleaded with her. "That doesn't mean you won't find a new reason. We all get a second chance, Regina. You just have to open your eyes to see it."

She stared at him for a long moment. Her look was unsettling, and one he couldn't interpret. He could see the fear and the anger, and underneath it perhaps a sliver of hope, but he couldn't be absolutely sure. Then she blinked and the mask dropped into place. The look was gone. "It's too bad mine will be closed."

"So, that's it?" Anger filled him now. He couldn't explain the rush of emotion at the thought of her giving in to her pain, nor did he wish to. All he knew was he could not, no, _would not_ give up on her. "You just want to give up?"

"This isn't an end. It's an eternal middle. This curse can be broken by the only true love in my life, and the only reason I would even want to wake. My son." Tears filled her eyes as her walls came crashing down. Taking another deep breath that did nothing to quell the rising dread, Regina made up her mind. She had to leave. She had to leave before Robin broke her resolve.

His thoughtfulness and the uncanny ability to read her mind were the pin that burst her bubble of anger, and she was overcome by the untimely and uncharacteristic urge to cry. But she couldn't have that; she needed to have that driving anger, and he was proving incredibly good at disarming her. Swallowing past the burning lump in her throat, she gave him a wobbly smile and shuffled further back into the shadows in the hope that he wouldn't notice her precarious emotional state. But judging by the laser-like focus of his gaze, there was little chance of that.

"Regina, listen to me..." He wouldn't be stopped. Again he tried to move to her.

"Don't worry." She stopped him in his tracks with a simple twist of magic that would fade within an hour or so. His care might have broken down her walls, but she didn't have to let him climb over the broken pieces into her soul. She needed to be strong. "I'll keep my word. I'll lower the protection spell so that Snow and Charming can be victorious."

She stood, and garnering every last ounce of courage she possessed, looked him in the eye.

Without another word, she turned and walked out of the room. Her voice drifted back to him, sad, but resigned and resolute. "But then… then I go to sleep."

He watched her go and struggled in vain against her magic.

She heard him call her name. "Regina? Regina, please. Don't do this!" He sounded almost panicked. Why would he be panicked over her taking the potion? Wouldn't he _want_ his land rid of her presence? For a moment she was tempted to go back and ask him why.

But she was moving fast and didn't dare stop.

Heartbreak and second chances-she'd had enough of the first, and the second was a lie. It had to be. She'd had enough of the pain of false hope.

Regina walked on with her head down. She'd noticed out of the corner of her eye the view of the forest, and a pang of fond nostalgia hit her. Not for the memories of this castle, no, never…this place. This terrible dungeon disguised as a palace. But for the forest. It was really quite breathtaking, and if she hadn't been so preoccupied, she might have actually enjoyed looking at the dramatic scenery. As it was, she was about to spend eternity in a deep fog, and didn't feel that she deserved a last beautiful image before the blackness of sleep.

Taking a seat on a bench overlooking the forest, she held the hairpin in her hand. "I'm sorry, Henry. Maybe one day, you'll find me and wake me up, but until then…"

Suddenly, the pin was gone in a puff of green smoke. She gasped as a voice behind her broke the silence. Regina's head whipped around and she stared at the green woman now holding her pin in her hand for a moment before she spoke.

"You weren't even going to say 'hello' first? That's not exactly the welcome I was expecting. What does a witch have to do to get your attention?" The woman moved toward her, and in mock concern asked, "What's the matter? Has life got you down?"

Anger ripped through her and she bit back harshly. "None of your business."

The witch studied her, tilting her head she asked, "You really don't know who I am, do you?"

With that, Regina stood and made her way towards the witch. "I know exactly who you are: the Wicked Witch."

The woman almost pouted. "Is that all?"

"I'm not that interested," Regina snapped, her hands coming to rest on her hips.

"Please allow me to introduce myself. You can call me Zelena."

Regina's eyes grew wide, finally noticing what was so familiar about the woman before her. Pointing, she stated angrily, "That's my dress."

Zelena grinned at her. "Mm. I had to take it in a little bit at the hips, but looks better on me, don't you think?"

Regina's temper flared. How dare that green... Regina's indignant voice replied, "I think you never should have left Oz."

"You can have your castle back if you want it that badly. I was just trying it on for size. Besides, I've already seen everything worth seeing your closet, your gardens…your crypt."

Regina's eyes narrowed. She'd been wondering about that. "Yes, how did you break the blood lock?"

"I didn't," the red haired woman replied looking smug.

"The door was open." Regina smiled nastily. There was no way this witch could have done this. "No one's that powerful."

"Cora really never told you?"

Regina was taken aback. Where was this going? What the hell did her mother have to do with this? "Told me what?"

"The truth about us, Regina," Zelena supplied, leaving it there.

"What are you talking about?" Regina frowned; this was just typical. Everyone speaking in vague riddles. "How do you know my mother?"

"The same way you do." She leaned towards Regina and in a heavily accented, conspiratorial hiss, said, "I'm your sister. Actually, half-sister, but details, details."

"That's not possible." Regina's brow rose in disbelief. She couldn't be. Never one to shy away from the obvious, Regina raised a hand and gestured at her. "You're…green."

The Wicked Witch, Zelena, scowled at her. "And you're rude. Cora had me first, before she wormed her way into the dregs of royalty. Well, you know I'm telling the truth. How else could I have opened, not _broken_, the door to the crypt? Our mother gave me up and sent me away, but you..." The witch laughed humorlessly, "_You_, she kept. You, she gave everything."

Regina sat down on a nearby bench and leaned back, not the least bit intimidated by her "sister's" belligerent attitude. "Everything _she_ wanted," Regina pointed out. "If what you're saying is true, then you were lucky to escape her."

"Enough with the martyr complex, Regina. Try growing up without a mother. Try living in Oz, knowing that no one thought you were good enough, not your mother and not the only man that our paths both crossed. Rumplestiltskin."

Regina smiled. Now they were getting somewhere. "You knew Rumplestiltskin?"

"Well, did you think you were his only student?"

"Let me guess, you're mad because he chose me to cast his curse?" Regina shook her head. "Well, get over it. It wasn't everything it was cracked up to be."

Zelena's tone rose to match the bitterness in her. "_Anything_ would have been better than the life I had." Raising her chin, and squaring her shoulders she continued, "But despite my shortcomings, I made something of myself, dear. And I didn't need Cora or Rumplestiltskin."

"Well, it's too bad they're not around to see how well you turned out. They're both dead." She watched as Zelena took in this information, seeming to become slightly disappointed but snapped back into her Indifferent Wicked Witch mode.

She conceded with a nod. "That's all right. You're the only one I need alive."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because I'm going to take everything away from you."

Regina shook her head sadly. "Too late. I've already lost everything that matters."

"No, Regina, you haven't lost anything yet."

"So you are going to kill me." Taking a deep breath, Regina sat back in her seat and willed herself to relax. She was already on the path to self-destruction anyways, why not let the witch just finish her off? End her suffering? And then…if news ever did get back to Henry…it would've been someone else's doing. Not a failing on her part, which she knew taking the sleeping potion was, regardless of the cessation of pain it would grant her.

"No." Zelena paced in front of her. "That's too easy. For me to get what I want, I need you to suffer. You see, what's in store for me is all my dreams being realized. But for you? Well, it's a fate worse than death."

"Go ahead. Bring it, Greenie," Regina snarled.

The grin dropped off Zelena's face and she moved inches from Regina. "Indeed I will. See you soon…_sis_." Regina scowled after her and breathed deeply to stop the hammering of her heart, which she hadn't even noticed had sped up until now. Well, well, well. That had been…interesting. A lie on Zelena's part (it had to be, her mother wouldn't have kept this from Regina, would she? _Would_ she? It _had_ to be a trick. But there was the matter of the _unbroken_ door…), but definitely a new threat. Slowly, Regina smiled.

Regina almost laughed aloud as the thief's eyes widened when she marched swiftly back into the room. As she passed by him, she released her magical hold on him. Again, she almost felt like wanting to reach out to him as he stumbled.

Robin sighed in relief, stretching his legs. He smiled at her. His relief was palpable, and the twisted place in his gut that had pictured finding her limp and alone in eternal sleep slowly unwound. "You didn't go through with it?"

"You were right. The sleeping curse wasn't the answer." She spoke to him over her shoulder, while she put away the potion. As she finished she turned back to face him. "As you said, I just needed to find something to live for."

Her mood was much improved indeed, and he wondered what could have happened to change that. "And you found it? What?"

"The one thing I haven't had in a very long time."

He gave her a measured look. He wasn't sure what that meant and couldn't bring himself to ask.

Her smiled widened. "Someone to destroy."

She chuckled and his eyes continued to follow her as she made her way out of her room and through to the corridor. Following, he shook his head making a mental note _never_ to cross her.


End file.
